School Board
The School Board, also known and commonly referred to as the 'Board, '''is a stellar nation originating from the ''The Womb. ''As a nation, the Board is often seen as relentless and terrifying to many, with their culture and belief system coming into direct conflict with all outside their space; Leading to many devastating wars between other stellar governments and the Board (such as the events of the Great Galactic War). The Board is ruled over by three primary systems; That being dictatorship, elder status and general intelligence. Under these three grounds does the society operate and obey without question, a framework established well before the nation reached the stars. Many extraterrestrial governments have declared the School Board as an outdated nation, but all comments on the Board have simply warranted rather antagonistic and snarky responses from the Board Elders. The Board is well known for xenophobia and obsession, defining features of both their people and their nation. Over the years of tireless war, studies have been conducted on the ''Parents ''(Paupagganxiantan) and the Board itself to uncover the inner workings of the Board; Though many reach a dead end. The Great Galactic War and the Rise of the Petchike is often blamed on the Board, having been an older antagonistic power which directly caused the division of the Galaxy. History The exact dates have been lost to time, as well as tucked away behind so many bureaucratic cycles to make it impossible to find out, to place an exact moment on when the Board was established. Despite this, the origins of the Board are well known and a rather worrying sequence as well. Before the Board entered the stars, the planet had formed a federation of nations and was united as a single government. This single government operated in relative peace, promoting the beneficial future of the peoples of the world now known as The Womb; However with the freedoms given out, a university within the educational districts of this lost nation began to expand itself. The University of Papinkaxi was a modest establishment with big ambitions and to reach their goals had taken upon themselves a bad habit of corrupting key individuals in their establishment to be bias towards the University and favor their growth; Leading to many leaders or members of society allowing for the University to expand itself to become the largest chain of private education centers on the planet. Initially this wasn't an issue, however, after countless years of this process the University ran out of competition. By the following generation the University had strangled the youth who had run through its education network to believe in the University, but beyond that to believe that the government was failing. Climbing the ladders to leadership, these corrupted seeds were able to begin taking positions of extreme power until at last the government fell into control of a University loyalist. Soon after, the government was reshaped, the society bent and the University declared the sole and superior entity to guide the people. The former culture was destroyed. The society was reshaped into the image of a global University (in a manner of speaking), the society forced to bend to the image given out to them. Whatever hopes and dreams for a free race that there had been were replaced with fanaticism for this University. It was at this point that the nation was renamed to the School Board, along with several other things to reflect upon University dominance and the idea of direct elder guidance (such as the planet's name being shifted to The Womb, and the system renamed to Papi in honor of the University). At some point a few years before 2200 AD the Board entered the stars, having begun forcing a policy of space exploration to further expand their knowledge (and territory). It wasn't long after the exploration missions began that the Board mass expanded, taking advantage of the population demographics to establish multiple self sustaining colonies within neighboring systems, all within 20 years. With this constant expansion, it was only a matter of time until the Board encountered alien life; A disastrous affair which marked the beginning of the Boards xenophobia. UNDERWORK - Subject to MAJOR CHANGE as canon story is made Society There is but one race accepted and known to exist within the Board, and that is the Parents themselves. To rule over these masses is a system of intricate systems under the Board Director (Known often as either Mother or Father) to manage the upbringing of the nation. The ideals of the University are channeled through this figure. As a culture, the Board enforces strict rules and regulations, but faces little to no backlash from these within their society due to how subdued the race has become. A singular image has taken root among the Boards peoples, that being the undying loyalty to the University. There have been no attempts of revolution to date made against the Board, which makes it (through the ideas of unrest) the most stable nation in the galaxy to date, despite the harmful ideals it attempts to live by. Government The Board is guided by an unquestioned leader, only kept in check by the ideals and codes which make the Board function as a nation. These leaders take upon themselves the title of Mother or Father as an extension of their titles of Board Directors; Leading to many growing a unabided attachment to leadership in the nation. This has given birth to a cult of personality upon which all leaders of the nation experience, being loved by those older than them, those equal to them and those below them; A parent of all. Like a education system, the naming scheme and societal makeup follows a such. Interestingly enough though, two requirements are needed to rise up in the Board, those being age and knowledge. This fierce competition between two elements has allowed for the creation of great leaders and capable decision makers, though their methods are considered questionable. It should be noted that the government promotes deception and murder to select a candidate for leadership positions, making many take it upon themselves to eliminate their rivals to rise up in the society and become of greater use to the Board. Xenophobia The origin of the xenophobia within Board society is a subject of debate between scholars. It is true that first contact was disastrous for them, however, this fails to be an excuse because it was a failed contact because of xenophobic tendencies their already had. It can be confirmed that this was the first contact to record for the Board as a nation and as a race, as such the origins remain a mystery. The only explanation brought forward with any weight was from Petchike Sophist Valanklix Yptiss stating that, ''"The Board and those within it are vile and repulsive, their action of hate for all other races are nothing more but a reflection of the hate they carry for one another; However, with the presence of aliens, they keep themselves further sustained by ensuring that all feelings of negativity are deflected onto foreign races. In short, they hate the aliens to better stabilize themselves". Religion and Traditions There is no god to the Board's peoples beyond their own leader; Or perhaps the spirit of education as well. With that being said, the rise of the Board government caused the destruction of many previous traditions, cultures, religions and ideas that had existed; Their documentations also destroyed. Through this cultural genocide, the Parents now follow the tradition of a standard education system, their culture adapted around it. A perfect example would be the clothes worn by the Parents, often reflecting what one would expect a grade school student to wear. Interestingly enough, this further supports the idea that all alien races share similar ideas on how to dress their youth for private educations. Homeworld The Homeworld of the Parents is located in the Papi System, carrying with it the new age name The Womb. The former title of the planet has been lost to history. Not much is known of the Board homeworld or the system itself, the only encounters with it having been conducted during the invasions of the system throughout the strife often experienced by the Board. It should be noted that much of the former landscape has been destroyed on the planet, leaving many to only speculate what it once was. However, based upon the colonization preference and some existing life on The Womb, many believe the world to be similar to that of a Mangrove. The Womb is the active core of the Board, as well as the seat of their power. Board Technology The Board is known for making exotic choices in their technology, in particular the implementation of biomechanical components in their spacecraft; In short, their ships are partially alive. This has caused Board ships to be both regenerative as well as more easily adapted for maintenance, self repair often keeping the vessel and the crew alive and well. To date it is believed that these vessels have no sentience or true existence, but nonetheless this matter is debated based on seemingly independent choices made by vessels in violation of their crews. Despite this advanced technology, the Board lacks in other areas and is on par with many for weapons technologies; A fatal drawback to their dreams of an alien free galaxy.Category:Factions